Night Shade (move)
Night Shade (Japanese: ナイトヘッド Night Head) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was the signature move of the evolutionary line. Effect Generation I Night Shade inflicts damage equal to the user's level. Although Night Shade is a Ghost-type move, its type does not alter the amount of damage it inflicts. Night Shade is not affected by type immunities, so can hit both and Pokémon, both of which have immunities to Ghost-type moves during Generation I. Generation II onward Night Shade is now affected by type immunities; therefore, it cannot usually affect Normal-type Pokémon (but it can affect Psychic-type Pokémon, who are no longer immune to Ghost-type moves). Description |A Ghost-type attack. Highly accurate, it inflicts damage regardless of the target's type.}} |A Ghost-type attack. Highly accurate, it always inflicts damage.}} |The user's level equals damage HP.}} |Inflicts damage identical to the user's level.}} |An attack with a mirage that inflicts damage matching the user's level.}} |The user makes the foe see a mirage. It inflicts damage matching the user's level.}} |The user makes the target see a frightening mirage. It inflicts damage matching the user's level.}} |The user makes the target see a frightening mirage. It inflicts damage equal to the user's level.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up }} }} 16 |15|15|15|15 12 }} 16 |15|15|15|15 12 }} 16 |15|15|15|15 12 }} 1, 6 |1, 6}} 6 |6}} 7 |7|7}} 1, 7 |1, 7|1, 7}} 7 |7|form=Normal Forme}} 7 |7|form=Attack Forme}} 7 |7|form=Defense Forme}} 7 |7|form=Speed Forme}} |||}} }} By By Move Tutor Special move Generation V - }} Generation VII - }} By Generation II In other games Pokémon GO }} Description |Damages all foes around the user. The amount of damage depends on the user's level.}} |Inflicts damage on all enemies within a 1-tile range. The amount of damage is equal to the user's level.}} | }} |It does damage matching your level to your enemies.}} |The amount of damage done matches your level.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=黑夜魔影 黑夜詛咒 |zh_cmn=黑夜魔影 黑夜詛咒 暗夜遥感 黑夜幽灵 |cs=Noční stín |da=Natskygge |nl=Nachtschade |fi=Yövarjo Varjomäjäys (AG014) |fr=Ombre Nocturne Ténèbres |de=Nachtnebel |el=Νυχτερινό Σύνδρομο Nuchterinó Súndromo |id=Bayangan Malam |it=Ombra Notturna Ombra Nott. |ko=나이트헤드 |pl=Cień Nocy Mocna Osłona Nocny Cień Ciemna Mgła |pt_br=Sombra Noturna (games, anime, TCG, Adventures) Escuridão Noturna (ET01) Sombra da Noite (ET04, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Sombras da Noite (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Sombra Noturna |ro=Umbra Nopții |sr=Noćna Senka |es_la=Sombra de la Noche (EP095) Tinieblas (EP111, EP182, BW010) Rayo Nocturno (M05, AG014) Sombra Nocturna (DP102, BW035-present) |es_eu=Tinieblas |sv=Nattskugga Skuggattack |vi=Cái Bóng Trong Đêm }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that deal direct damage Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Nachtnebel es:Tinieblas fr:Ombre Nocturne it:Ombra Notturna ja:ナイトヘッド zh:黑夜魔影（招式）